


Fallin' (Adrenaline)

by NemesisGray



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: this is an idea that won't leave me alone. so i must inflict it upon you lol sorry
Relationships: Female Smuggler/Aric Jorgan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Aric groaned, his head thumping against his bed post, his entire body on fire as Tesni gave him the best blow job of his entire life.

Her mouth was lava, liquid burning heat, perfect and sexy. Her tongue knew the right places to stroke and when, not to mention her three lip rings sliding up and down his shaft caused him to shiver.

Yes, Captain Tesni Agrona knew what she was doing.

“Shit, Tesni!” He growled, his hands sliding into her mane, his hips flexing, the feel of his clothes suddenly heavy as every nerve ending blazed.

Euphoria coursed through his veins and he felt he was on the edge of experiencing an out of body experience. This was the best blow job he’d ever received.

“Tes-,” he growled again. He was so close.

She must’ve known because she began humming low in her throat, her tongue trilling over the sensitive spot on his dick and Aric saw white.

He came back to himself a full five minutes later, body still convulsing with the aftershocks of his orgasm, curved around Tesni, her face nuzzling his stomach, cooing, and chirping at him, her claws sifting through his fur.

Gently, he cupped her face, bringing it close to his so he could bump their noses together. He didn’t kiss her, but he wanted to, knowing some women didn’t like to be kissed after swallowing cum.

“How was that Major?” she breathed, purring, stealing his lips in a hard and needy kiss.

Still coming down from his high, Aric returned her drug like kisses, hands moving down her face, one hand tracing the three brow piercings on her left brow, down the claw-mark scar on the left side of her face, the other featherlight on her right ear, feeling the scarred roundness of it before his two hands swept over her pierced collar bones, over her ample breasts before finally settling on her generous hips, his thumbs rubbing over the studs nestles in her fur. Tesni was practically pierced everywhere and he wanted to know if there were any surprises waiting for him if he got her naked.

A thought he could reserve for another time as she straddled him, her hands raking down the back of his head.

Definitely a thought for another time. 

Growling, he flipped them, hands on the buckle of her belt, the only thought in his head how he wanted to hear her scream his name, completely breaking at least ten dorm rules his brain barely recalled at the moment.

#

Tesni stretched, savoring the way her body ached from sleeping in a bed. And not just any bed, a bed she shared with Lieutenant Aric Jorgan. She’d put up with the pain if it meant waking up next to him.

She heard his name a lot since she made planetfall on Ord Mantell two weeks ago. Bastard. Asshole. Son of a Hutt. Stick up his ass, rule following dickwad.

With such a glowing review of course, she took time out of her day to spy on the man. Never up close. And she was vastly disappointed in herself that she hadn’t bothered to see what the man looked like. She would’ve been better prepared for when he entered the cantina.

No, he didn’t _just_ enter the cantina. He stalked into the cantina, nostrils flaring, a soundless snarl to his lips, eyes darting around the room before meeting her gaze for a fraction of a second.

And in that fraction? Tesni literally snapped the stylus she’d been holding in half and bent her lip rings with how hard she bit down on the metal.

She’d been traveling through space since she was born but she had never seen a man so attractive - no, _attractive_ wasn’t the proper term- so utterly devastatingly, distractingly perfect as Lieutenant Jorgan.

Lieutenant Jorgan was all-natural grace, subtle violence, and perfect jawline all wrapped up in a lean potent package. He was muscular without being bulky, his shoulders broad without being imitations of parapets, and his chest. She bit down on her lip rings hard enough she chipped a tooth. His chest wasn’t some wall. It was perfectly tapered at his waist, she looked like she could wrap her arms around him, to give him a hug or to hold on for dear life as he pounded into her, either imagined scenario had her heart rate accelerating.

Aric growled in his sleep, pulling her from her musings of the night before. He was almost awake but not quite, and she watched with hungry, greedy eyes as his back muscles rippled under his tawny fur. She felt more than heard when she snapped her lip rings in half as she bit down on them.

If she could have it her way, she’d spend all day in this very bed, enjoying every single second, every single available inch of Aric until it was so ingrained in her memory she wouldn’t forget even with amnesia. 

But she couldn’t.

She had to get her ship back.

Sighing, she leaned forward and bit into the nap of his neck. Just a small nip, not hard enough to break his skin but enough to get her scent on him. She wanted him to remember her.

Taking one last sniff of his musky scent, her fingers sifting through his fur, one hand sliding down his back to appreciate his very firm ass, the other sliding over to caress his abs. 

Groaning, she snatched her hands away before she could start something she wasn’t sure sober Aric would want.

Drunk Aric had wanted her. He wanted her with enough fervor he snuck her past the guards at the entrance to the barracks and into his quarters when they could’ve gone back to her room in Viduu’s warehouse. For a man so stifled by rules as Aric Jorgan was purported to be, for him to want Tesni enough to sneak her into his quarters was a testimony. 

Reluctantly, she slipped out of the warmth of the bed, the room’s cool air hitting her mused fur and making her shiver, quickly dressing in the weak morning light filtering through the miniscule window of his room.

Taking one last long look, Tesni slunk out of Aric’s room and out of his life.

It was only as she crept past the morning guards, she realized her bottom lip was bleeding. 

She purred in happiness. A man had never made her bite her own lip hard enough to bleed before. She was going to miss Aric. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

There wasn’t enough caf in the universe to get rid of Aric’s surly mood. Not only did he have a mild hangover, but he woke up alone.

He hadn’t wanted to wake up alone. He had wanted to wake up next to the exceedingly attractive female Cathar he met the night before in the cantina. 

Tesni Agrona.

Stars, but she was beautiful. Cream colored fur, bright eyes of the deepest blue, only three inches shorter than him, muscular stomach on full display, deep rich laugh full of mirth, generous hips and bust.

And the piercings. She had so many. Three brow piercings, two nose studs, a bar on the bridge of her nose, a belly button ring, three in her bottom lip, two on each collarbone, two for each hip bone, not to mention the industrial bar in her left ear.

It was the piercings that initially attracted him to her. He was always a sucker for women with piercings. The cantina light glinting off the metal as she sauntered over to him.

Aric barely spared her a glance before he decided she was too young for him, telling her so. She snorted and said he was too old for her then called them both liars.

Grunting as a sunbeam reflected off a passing soldier’s helmet hit him directly in the eyes, he took a swig of his caf only to discover his cup was empty.

Growling again, he ran a hand down his face and tossed the empty cup into the nearest trash bin.

He needed another cup of caf. Copious amounts of caffeine was the only way he’d be able to cope with the day.

He wasn’t even supposed to be working today. It was his day off. A day he had wanted to spend in bed with Tesni and her fabulous curves, getting acquainted with every inch of her delectable body and possibly finding new piercings. Discovering and memorizing every inch. He wanted to discover where else she had piercings. Why there was a bald spot on her left hip. What areas had her panting in need from his touch. 

He winced as the sounds of the command center hit his ears, he made a beeline directly towards the caf stand. 

“Caf.” He muttered to himself. “Need more caf.”

It was as Aric was adding just a hint of caramel to his caf that he finally noticed the silence around him, only the general background noise of all the machines filled the room.

Glancing around him, he saw every eye was trained on him as he made his caf.

“Was there something you all needed?” He asked between gritted teeth, when nobody spoke up, he growled, “then get back to work!”

Everybody flinched and proceeded to do as he commanded.

Sighing inwardly, Aric took a second to savor his caf, his mind filing away his regret at waking up alone to the back of his mind for later thought.

“Lieutenant Jorgan, uh,” a small reedy voice spoke to Aric’s left.

“Yes, Private Farn?” Aric recognized the kid.

“General Vander is on the holo for you in your office, sir!” Farn saluted, swallowing nervously as well.

“Thank you. As you were.” Aric dismissed the private, taking his caf and datapad with him to his office as quick as his aching head could handle.

What did Vander want?

#

After having what could only be the most embarrassing conversation of his life, Aric stalked out of his office.

“Lieutenant Jorgan,” Needles barely looked up from his datapad as the annoyed Cathar stomped past, “a pleasant conversation with the General?”

Aric blinked at the Havoc medic incredulously. “It was a private matter, Dorant.”

Needles huffed a laugh. “Is there any place in particular you were stomping to? Or just out for funsies?”

Aric rolled his eyes. Hearing a man like Needles say the word ‘funsies’ wasn’t right. “Viduu’s Warehouse.” Aric replied.

Needles finally met Aric’s gaze, his one good eyebrow arched, and Aric did not like the look in the man’s one eye. “Interesting, Lieutenant. Very interesting.”

The Cathar grunted. “Try not to blow up the command center while I’m gone.”

Needles flashed his ingratiating smile and waggled his fingers at the Cathar. “Better go. Don’t keep General Vander waiting.”

Narrowing his eyes, Aric bared his teeth. So, the medic had been listening in to his very private conversation with General Vander.

“You might want to get your cybernetics checked, Dorant. They’re picking up the radio in the barracks again.” Aric laced his words with a mild warning snarl, something he knew the medic’s cybernetics would pick up.

“Oh, I do believe you’re right.” Needles agreed innocently, but his smile was anything but.

Growling subvocally, Aric finally left the command center. Luckily, Viduu’s warehouse was close.


	3. Chapter 3

Tesni never thought her mom’s words on how to properly put somebody in a headlock would ever come in handy, but the young Cathar was exceedly pleased it did. Especially as she listened to Riggs’ wheezing, felt as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Finally, the human blissfully in an induced state of unconsciousness, Tesni slipped out from under him, brushing her clothes off. That would hopefully teach Riggs not to mention her line of work or her age or her unsuitability to do her work properly due to being such a young age.

Frowning, she stopped herself from kicking Corso’s prone form. Not only had he questioned her suitability to be a ship captain, but he also implied that she should be married with kits because that was all she would ever be good for.

Corso better hope he never spouts such banthashit to the rest of her family or he’d die where he stood. 

“Captain Agrona!” Viddu’s scandalized voice had Tesni releasing an annoyed growl.

“Yes?” She pasted a smile to her face and turned to look at the man.

Viduu wasn’t a bad man, bit stupid to trust Skavak but not bad. He at least didn’t look at Tesni like she was some little waif that wanted to be fucked. Nor did he look at her like some little waif that was too stupid to do her job. He took her seriously.

“Was that necessary?” Viduu asked with a pointed look at the now snoring Corso.

She shrugged one shoulder. “He’ll wake up in like two minutes. Five tops.”

Letting out a resigned sigh, Viduu nodded and headed towards his office.

Tesni waited until the older man was out of sight before she did kick Corso. “Wake up, farm boy!” she hissed. 

Corso grunted awake. “Ow, Cap, that hurt.”

“Yeah, and I’ll do more than just choke you unconscious the next time you insult me.” She bared her teeth, growling.

Corso flinched and scurried away from her before standing up. “Sorry, didn’t mean nothing by it.”

Tesni growled again and watched in smug satisfaction as Corso blanched and fled after Viduu.

Momentary amusement taken care of, she stretched, her borrowed shirt riding high. Tesni hated borrowing clothes. Not only did Sareena’s clothes all scent of Skavak but they were also too small. Tesni was taller and bustier than Viduu’s cheating wife. Except for the woman’s hips, those were wider than Tesni’s. Tesni reached down to pull the borrowed pants back into their proper place before bending at the waist to touch her toes, sleeping in a bed always karked up her back. Even if sleeping next to the exceedingly attractive Lieutenant Jorgan was worth the backache today, she still needed to stretch to loosen up. Just in case.

Once again, she cursed Skavak’s thievery. Tesni missed her clothes and her hammock.

“Captain Agrona?”

Tesni froze mid-bend. Speaking of the incredibly attractive Lieutenant Jorgan.

Sultry grin gracing her lips, she turned, gazing at the man between her legs, remaining bent over in front of him. “Yes, major?” she purred.

Her grin grew as Aric closed his eyes and swallowed, his nostril flaring before his eyes opened again, taking a second to take in the perfect way in which her ass was in front of him before he met her gaze. 

“I’d like to talk to you.” his voice sounded strangled, his posture stiff, hands clenched by his side, as if he were forcing himself not to touch her.

Which was probably true, he hadn’t stopped touching her the night before.

A shiver traveled down her spine as Tesni remembered the night before. “Sure.” she smiled again before straightening. She did it slowly and listened as Aric’s breath hitched. “And what may I do for you, major?” she purred again, taking a step closer to him.

He swallowed thickly, a hand betraying him to come up and run down her cheek before a thumb stroked her bottom lip.

Tesni hissed as his finger reopened her cut lips.

Aric frowned, taking a step closer, his other hand on her hip, the one on her chin tilting her head up so he could examine her lip. “Who did this to you? Did he?” His gaze flickered over to Corso who was currently moving some boxes.

Tesni felt the way Aric’s claws unsheathed, pricking her skin, his eyes burning with rage at the thought of Corso hurting her.

“No,” she spoke quietly, quickly, shaking her head, “I bit my lip.”

Aric’s claws sheathed, but the frown still marred his face. “Then why is he forming a black eye?”

“Because he insulted me, and I punched him in the face.” Tesni explained, leaning into Aric’s hand.

The corner of Aric’s mouth curved up, his thumb moving to stroke her cheek.

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked, her hands bunching in his shirt.

This was starting to be too much like the night before and as much as she wanted to find herself in bed with the sexy older Cathar again, she knew she couldn’t.

Clearing his throat, he took a step back, his hands dropping from her as he crossed his arms. He looked, Tesni was confused to notice, embarrassed.

“Our tryst last night did not go unnoticed.” He cleared his throat again. “My boss, General Vander, called me this morning to tell me that I was facing a disciplinary action due to sneaking you into my room.”

Tesni crossed her own arms, her eyes narrowed as she waited for him to continue. “And?” she gestured as the silence carried on. “You’re blaming me for getting trouble?” 

“What? No!” Aric growled, looking askance at her. “It’s my fault, we could've just as easily come back to your bunk here, like you suggested. I’m the one that insisted on going to my room.” He paused again, hand rubbing the back of his neck now, the other on his hip. “But I panicked, and I lied to the general.”

Tesni felt her brows rise in shock. “You lied? About what?”

Aric covered his face with his hands before giving her a serious, deadpan stare. “I told him you were my fiancée. There’s a caveat to the fort’s rules that say fiancées and spouses are allowed in rooms.”

She blinked at him, trying to wrap her head around the lie; her mouth opening and closing a few times. “Oh.”


	4. Chapter 4

Aric stared at her. “Oh? That’s all you have to say?”

“I’m not sure what else I’m supposed to say.” she shrugged. “I mean, it’s a great lie, but,” she tilted her head to the side, hands on her hips as she lazily pursued Aric’s form, “do we have to prove our relationship or does this General Vander trust you?”

Aric sighed and crossed his arms again. “We have to prove it. He insists on meeting you.”

Tesni nodded. 

“I’d like to hire you, while you’re on planet, to be my fiancée.” Aric continued in a rush when she didn’t say anything. “I can make sure you can go about your business unmolested by soldiers-” he stopped when he noticed she was searching his face.

“Aric, do you like me even a little?” she asked.

Aric frowned as he thought about it. Did he like her? He wanted her, even now. Especially now, seeing her sober, she was more radiant, more gorgeous in the daylight than she had been the night before under the cantina lights.

He thought about the night before. The way she picked him up. She picked him up by calling them both liars. That’s honestly initially what drew him to her. She was attractive with her eyes and her piercings and the way she purred the word ‘major’ but it was her humor that had him taking her back to his bunk knowing full well he’d get in trouble if caught.

“Yes.” He answered honestly, straightening his shoulders. “I do actually like you.” 

She smiled, the action looking like the manka that caught the flutterplume before it was gone. “Good. Then yes, I’ll pretend to be your fiancée. But I would like to make two extra requests other than being unmolested by lawmen.”

“What?” Aric relaxed as she agreed. This was a business transaction after all, conditions were normal. 

“I’d like to sleep in your room with you every night and I’d like a few credits to buy myself clothes.” She gestured to herself, her too tight shirt, her too big pants.

“Done.” He offered his hand for a handshake, a little more than _just_ excited at the prospect of having Tesni’s body next to his **-in his bed** \- every night for the foreseeable future. Exceedingly excited if the sudden ache in his groin meant anything.

“Oh, but major, you’re my fiancé,” she closed the distance between the two of them-what little distance there was to begin with, they gravitated closer and closer to each other the longer they talked, “a handshake ain’t gonna cut it.” she purred as she yanked his head down to hers, capturing his lips in a ravenous kiss.


End file.
